


Friends reunited

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [15]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mistress Perrie, Past Abuse, Slave Eleanor, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend of Liam's comes to visit, Sophia is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story that I have enjoyed writing and I hope you all like it :) x

One year ago.

The day had finally come for the 18 slaves at Moore Manor. It was a day some slaves dreaded while others were excited. Today, Mr Moore was selling all 18 girls to a variety of Slave houses. He had grown sick of looking after so many and the constant fighting between some of them, so he decided to sell them off. So today, several people were coming to the manor to pick up the slaves and take them to be resold. Sophia was waiting patiently, determined to get out of this house. Off her ten years of being in the slave trade, Mr Moore had to be one her worst masters. He was ugly, vile, abusive and he constantly abused and raped her and the other girls whenever he wanted. So to Sophia, it was a blessing in disguise, even though she didn’t know what would happen to her.

But there was one girl who was dreading this day, her name was Eleanor, she was 17, small, quiet and she hated being a slave. Since being bought for the cruel Mr Moore, Eleanor didn’t like any of the other female slaves who were horrible to her, but there was only one person who liked Eleanor and treated her well and that was Sophia. The older girl straight away took the younger girl under her wing and looked after her and defended her against the other girls. When Mr Moore informed that all 18 girls would be sold back, Eleanor was scared of what was going to happen to her, she knew she would be took away from Sophia and that scared her the most.

Sophia found Eleanor crouched on the floor in the hallway as the slaves were all waiting for the men to pick them up. "Eleanor, what's wrong?" Sophia asked the younger girl. "I'm scared Sophia, they're taking us away. What if I never see you again?" Sophia just held the younger girl closer to herself, she was scared at what would happen to the younger girl. 

Ever since meeting her, the two had become extremely close and now, Eleanor didn't know what she would do without Sophia. "El, I will promise you one thing." Sophia said, looking into the girl's eyes. "We will meet again, I don't know when of where but we will and don't forget, you will be fine, I promise." Sophia gave the girl a hug. Soon after, the 18 girls were all shipped off to different slave houses around the country. That night Eleanor cried herself to sleep in her new home, missing her only friend as Sophia stayed up all night, frightened for her friend. Both girls just wanted to see each other again and both prayed that they can. See each other again.

A year later.

Sophia sighed softly as she looked down at her book. The slave was in her master’s beautiful garden on a warm day, reading Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time. She felt so grateful to have one the best masters in Liam Payne, who was a kind man who treated her very well. She also got along very well the three other slaves, Louis, Niall and Harry which made her realise she preferred being with boys than girls. Sophia could see in the distance Liam playing football with Louis and Niall while Harry was next to them, never really interested in the game. They all looked really happy and content spending the day together. But Sophia couldn’t help but think of Eleanor, while she lived a good life with Liam, she had no idea where her friend was. She only hoped that her friend was at least with a decent master.

She suddenly noticed that Harry was coming over to her looking a little tired; she smiled at the younger boy, who had become like a younger brother to her. “Hey Harry.” She said softly as the boy sat next to her. “Are you sick of football now?” Harry just nodded. “Feeling a little tired.” He said, yawning. Sophia smiled again at the boy. Since Harry and Niall was bought for Liam, Harry was like a little brother to her. She would stand up for him and confront him if he was ever sad. "Can I read with you Soph?" Harry asked politely. "Of course you can." Sophia replied as the two started reading, enjoying the rest of the afternoon.

Later that day, since it was still warm, Liam decided to have dinner outside on the porch. Himself and the four slaves were sat at the table as they enjoyed a large lasagne and salad. Liam spent an equal amount of time talking to each slave, making sure each of them didn't get ignored. "A friend of mine is coming over tomorrow." Liam told the four of them as the slaves nodded. "Who's coming master?" Niall asked. "Perrie Edwards." 

Perrie was the CEO and owner of Edwards Cosmetics, one of the UK's largest cosmetic companies. A few years ago, after her father nearly destroyed the company that had been built over three generations ago, Perrie did the smart thing of selling it to Liam. But since the girl had known Liam for many years, they made a deal for Perrie to lead the company while Liam helped with the financial side of things. It was the perfect partnership and Liam was glad to know this smart woman.

"She's coming around 10, we have a few things to discuss." Liam saw the slaves nod again. "She's also bringing her new slave with her." The slaves all looked up, a little surprised. "So she's finally found one?" Louis asked, knowing Perrie had been looking for a slave for quite a while. "Oh yes, she's had one for a few months. I don't know her name. All I know is that she's a young girl." 

"Hey Soph, you've finally got some female companion." Niall joked to the only female slave, which made Sophia roll her eyes. "That's how I like to keep it if I'm honest." Sophia said honestly, since being bought for Liam she had preferred being in a house full of boys then a house full of bitchy girls. "Don't worry Sophia, I won't get another girl, after your horror stories, it has put me off." Liam said, as Sophia felt a little relived, she enjoyed being the only girl in the house. The master and slaves enjoyed the rest of their meal together, enjoying the warm weather.

Later that night, Sophia was in her bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. She suddenly heard the door open, seeing it was Liam. He smiled at the girl and went to sit beside her. "Hey princess are you ok tonight?" Liam asked as he had noticed Sophia was a little quiet today. "I'm fine master." Sophia said. "Why do you ask?" "You seem to be a little distant today, like you have a million things on your mind." 

That part was true, Sophia couldn't stop thinking about Eleanor all day, worrying about where she had gone. She could be in another country for all Sophia knew. "You're not going to get another slave are you master?" Sophia asked, pretending to be concerned about the conversation earlier. "Of course not love. I wouldn't get anymore slaves, the four of you are perfect for me." Liam replied hoping that reassured the girl. 

"Thank you master, I don't know what I would do if there was another girl slave, I think I've been put off for life after my last master." She said, making Liam laugh. Liam gave Sophia a kiss. "Goodnight my love, I'll see you in the morning." Liam whispered as he walked out of the room. Sophia just sighed as she stared up at the ceiling again, trying to get asleep.

The next morning, Liam woke all the slaves up and made sure they were all ready for their guests. They all got changed and had an early breakfast as they all wanted to be early for their guest. As 10 came round, Liam and the slaves were waiting outside of the house, waiting for Perrie's car to come. The slaves were in a smart line, all dressed nicely as they all wanted to impress. 

Suddenly, a car came into the driveway of Payne Mansion, a white Bentley. Liam knew it was Perrie and her new slave. As the driver stopped the car, he got out to opened the back door and Perrie came out. The young woman was wearing a very smart and expensive black suit and her blonde hair was tied up nicely, showing she was a very strong, independent woman who you didn't want to mess with. "Hello Liam." She said to her long time friend. Suddenly Perrie's new slave came out of the car behind her mistress. Sophia gasped out loud when the girl came out of the car.

It was Eleanor, her Eleanor who came out of the car. She had the same light brown hair and wore a long black dress. "Oh my god." Sophia said quietly to herself, as Eleanor gasped when she realised Sophia was there. Liam smiled at the two girls as his and Perrie's plan finally worked. He went to Sophia and whispered to her. "You can go see her, you deserve it." He said as Sophia nodded and saw Perrie whispering to Eleanor as well. 

Sophia walked up to her old friend as Eleanor went to her as well. The two girls met in the middle as Sophia gave Eleanor a massive hug and both started to cry. "Oh El." Sophia cried as she hugged the girl close. "It's you, I can't believe it's you." Eleanor just held onto her friend, still in shock. "I thought I'd never see you again." Eleanor whispered. The two girls just held onto each other, still crying with happiness. Eventually, Perrie came over to the girls. "I'm glad you two are so happy." Perrie said to the girls. Sophia looked over to her master who was smiling at his only female slave and walked to her.

"Master," Sophia asked a little confused. "What? How did you know?" "Me and Perrie have been planning this for months, we wanted to surprise you both." Liam looked over to his 3 boys. "Boys, this is Eleanor, she is Sophia's friend. Eleanor, this is Louis, Niall and Harry, my other slaves." Nice to meet you." The boys each said to their fellow slave. "Hello," Eleanor said, still feeling incredibly emotional. "It's nice to meet you as well." Liam felt a little happy at the fact Sophia and Eleanor were back together, all his months of planning had finally come together. "Why don't we all go in the garden? It's a beautiful day." Liam said as the slaves nodded on reply as the group went to the gardens.

A while later, the slaves and their owners ended where in the large gardens as it was a warm and beautiful day. Liam and Perrie were sitting at the table both drinking tea as they watched over their slaves. They could see Sophia and Eleanor sitting on a bench near the roses, both close together and talking, while the boys where playing football. 

"They seem so happy." Perrie said, talking about the girls. "I know, I'm so glad we arranged this, all that hard work has paid off." Liam replied, smiling at the girls. "If you ever want to being Sophia around to see Eleanor, we can arrange that at times. Or if you want, I can bring her around here so she could spend time with the boys." Perrie suggested, knowing that the girls would want to see each other. "Of course Perrie, we can arrange that." Liam said as he took a drink of his tea.

"So where did you go after we were sold?" Sophia asked Eleanor, holding her hand and still feeling shock over seeing her again. "This slave house in Sheffield, I was on there for nearly four months." Eleanor replied, cringing at the thought of the time that she was in that horrible slave house. "Then my mistress came as she wanted to have a slave, she saw me and the rest is history." Sophia smiled at her friend. "So what is Miss Perrie like?" "She's the best owner I've ever had. She keeps me in her bed every night, she gives me good food, an education," Eleanor leaned in closer. "And the sex is great." 

"I'm so glad for you El, you finally have someone who cares for you." Sophia said. "We both do, your master seems like a nice person." "He's the best, he's the best master I've had in forever." Sophia paused for a second. "I'm so glad to see you El, I knew I would see you again, I'm just happy that we are both in better places." Eleanor just hugged her friend. "I thought about you everyday." The younger girl whispered. "Same, I was so scared for you. But I'm just glad you have Miss Perrie now." The girls just held onto each other tighter, both feeling blessed and happy.

Harry was getting tired of football with Louis and Niall, so he decided to stop playing and go over to the girls. "Hi." He said softly to the girls, sitting down on the grass. "Hey Haz, how are you?" Sophia asked softly. "I'm fine, just didn't want to play anymore." He said as he and Eleanor smiled at each other. "You have really nice hair Eleanor, it's like Sopbhia's." Harry said, which was true, both girls had long thick hair, only Sophia's was a dark brown while Eleanor's was a light brown. 

"Why don't you show Eleanor how you braid hair? I think she would like that." Sophia suggested, wanting the two to get along. "Can I?" Harry asked hopefully. "Of course Harry I would like that. But ask my mistress first just in case." Eleanor replied as Harry went to his master and Perrie, who were both discussing Perrie's business. "Erm, Miss Perrie?" Harry asked politely to the woman. "Can I braid Eleanor's hair?" This made Perrie smiled. "Of course you can Harry and thank you for asking so politely." She knew how polite and well behaved Liam's slaves were.

Harry went back to the girls, telling them he could braid Eleanor's hair. He sat next to the girls and started to braid the young girl's hair, remembering what Sophia had taught him. Eleanor noticed that a cat was coming over to the bench, it was Belle, Harry's beloved white kitten. "Aww." Eleanor said as the kitten came over to the person she hadn't seen before. "Who's this?" "That's Belle, she's our kitten." Harry said as Eleanor put her hand out for the kitten, as Belle sniffed this stranger's hand. When she decided she liked this new person and purred softly. Eleanor picked the kitten up and gave her a hug. 

Sophia went to get some water from the table as she saw Louis and Niall finishing there game. While Niall went to Eleanor and Harry, Louis went to Sophia to get some water as well. "I now understand why you are protective of Harry." Louis said to Sophia, making the girl confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well look at both Harry and Eleanor they're both the same, I'm guessing you where very protective of her when you were owned by that Moore guy." Sophia realised that he was right, they where the same. 

"You're right Lou, they are. I mean they were both abandoned by their parents when they were babies, El got sold when she was 7 years old and she's suffered a lot, like all of us. When I first met her, she was scared, alone and all of the others girls in the house was cruel to her. So I protected her and became her friend." Sophia said, making Louis smile. "Well I'm glad you can see her again and at least she's been bought by a good person." Louis said referring to Perrie. Sophia just silently agreed, as she saw Harry had finished Eleanor's plat, which the girl really liked.

At lunch time Liam, Perrie and the slaves had a nice lunch of curry and rice. They all enjoyed their meal as Liam and Perrie talked about business while Sophia and Eleanor where still catching up with one another. After lunch, Liam had told the slaves him and Perrie had to go do some work in the office for a bit. He told the five of them they could stay in the garden (Liam's office looked out to the garden so they could keep an eye on them.) all the slaves just agreed as they all ended up talking about past masters on the bench.

"So what was that Moore guy like?" Niall asked the girls. "He was horrible, an absolute arssehole he was." Sophia said, making Harry gasp at her bad language. "I think he had some weird kinks though." Eleanor said. "How do you know that El?" Sophia asked. "Well I once heard that he stole one of the girls panties and wore them all day." All the slaves laughed. "Oh my god, to be fair, that wouldn't have surprised me." Sophia laughed. 

"Ladies I need to ask," Louis said to the girls. "What was it like being in a house full of girls?" "Oh it was terrible." Sophia said. "They were all bitchy and cruel. That's why I'm so glad I'm now in a house full of boys. I prefer it that way." "Yeah, my mistress said she wouldn't get anymore slaves after all the horror stories I told her. Do you remember when them two girls nearly killed each other?" Eleanor said. "What do you mean 'killed each other'?" Niall asked curiously. "Well, two of the girls hated each other and they were jealous as well. One time one of them got a steak knife and tried to stab the other one. But our master didn't care, he actually enjoyed them wanting to kill each other." 

The slaves suddenly heard something behind them. They all looked, thinking it would be Liam or Perrie but it wasn't, it was Nick Grimshaw, Liam's incredibly annoying employee who hated the slaves. Last time he was at the house, he shouted at Niall for kicking a football at him (with Liam's permission of course). Liam didn't like him at all and he was patiently waiting for the guy to screw up so he could fire him.

"Well, well, well." Nick said going to the small group. "Look who we have here, a bunch of lazy slaves who should be doing chores." Louis stood up, wanting this man to go away. "Excuse me, you're not allowed to be here." Louis said, looking Nick straight in the eye. "Shut it boy! You have no right to tell me what I can do." Nick looked at the group and noticed Eleanor. "Well, did Mr Payne get another slut?" He asked, making the girl look away. "No, she's visiting now can you please leave." Sophia said. But Nick didn't listen, instead he just grabbed Eleanor by the and stood her up, making the girl groan in pain. "It's very dangerous for little slaves like you to be without your owner. God knows what would happen to you." Nick said, making Eleanor whimper. "Get off her now!" Sophia said out loud, going to the man but she got pushed back by Nick. "Fuck off right now, I can do whatever I want."

"So my advice Perrie is to maybe reconsider a new image for the company, maybe a new logo, website, the whole lot. My IT department can help you out with that." Liam said to Perrie as the two were in his office, discussing Perrie's company. "I don't know, I don't think my father would like that." She replied. "Well Perrie, you father was also the man who nearly ran Edwards Cosmetics down the ground. I think your opinion would matter more then his." Perrie just nodded at Liam's comments. "Alright, I'll do that." "I'll get Jerome on it first thing Monday." "Good also Liam,  
I forgot to ask, I'm seeing Leigh-Anne in two weeks with Eleanor and I'm just wondering if Sophia would want to come." Perrie asked. "Of course, I think she will like meeting Leigh-Anne and her slaves. How are they?" He asked. "They're fine, Jesy is just the same but Jade's been a bit poorly. It's nothing big but it's worrying leigh-Anne."

Perrie looked out of the window to check on the slaves. She suddenly gasped making Liam look up. "What's wrong?" Liam asked going over to Perrie to see what was happening. He saw Nick Grimshaw grabbing Eleanor then pushing Sophia to the ground. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Liam nearly screamed. "What the fuck is he doing touching my Eleanor?" Perrie said as she ran out of the room to get her. Liam followed her, feeling feeling incredibly pissed off.

"Leave her alone! She's hasn't done anything wrong." Louis shouted as he went to Nick. He just laughed. "Yeah she has, you all have, you were born and just existing. You're all just disgusting slaves who deserve to be shot!" He said bitterly. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing!" A voice screamed behind them, it was Perrie, who looked extremely angry. "Let go of her NOW!" She screamed as Nick just pushed the girl away. Sophia went to Eleanor and gave her a hug as the younger girl started to cry. 

Perrie suddenly punched Nick in the face, making him fall over. "What the hell you bitch!" Nick screamed in shock. "Listen mate. You NEVER touch my slave! Never!" Perrie shouted as Liam came out of the house. "Grimshaw!" He shouted to his crap employee. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Well Mr Payne, I was coming over to give you some papers, then your slaves were misbehaving and then this crazy woman just punched me."

Liam looked over to Perrie who was now hugging Eleanor while his slaves where together. "How many time have I told you Grimshaw? You don't need to come to my house to give me papers. Also I am not blind, I saw what you where doing and I don't appreciate you treating my slaves like that. Now get out!" Liam said, deadly serious. Nick just stared at him and then at Perrie and just left, not daring to look at Liam.

Liam just sighed and went to his slaves. "Are you all ok?" He asked them. "Yeah, we're fine, it's just that Nick." Louis said, as Liam felt a little relive. He went to Perrie to see Eleanor crying as her mistress hugged. "It's alright baby." Perrie whispered to her girl. "It's ok, he's gone now." Eleanor calmed down a bit, still a little shook. "Perrie, I'm so sorry about him, he's just an arsehole who works for me." Liam said as Perrie looked at him. "It's alright Liam, it's not your fault he's an arse." Liam just smiled at her, a little relived that Nick was gone.

Perrie and Eleanor stayed for a few hours after the Nick incident. When Perrie and Eleanor where leaving, Liam and the slaves all said goodbye to their guests. Sophia and Eleanor were both hugging, so happy for the day. "When will I see you again?" Eleanor asked her friend. "Soon hopefully, I heard my master say your mistress and him will organise us for to meet up." Sophia said. "Oh that's perfect, I can't wait." Eleanor hugged Sophia one more time. "I'm so happy right now Soph, I thought I would never see you again." "Me too El." The girls had one more hug before Perrie and Eleanor had to go. The two left in the car as Liam and the slaves watched them go.

Later that night, Liam was saying goodnight to all of the slaves. He went to Sophia's room to see his only female slave lying in bed, reading a book. "Hey babe." He said softly going to her. Sophia sat up and hugged her master tightly, surprising Liam. "What's this for?" Liam asked. "Thank you so much for today master. I appreciate it so much." Liam just smiled. "It's ok Sophia, you deserve it." He replied. "How did you know we knew each other master?" Sophia asked.

"Well when Perrie bought Eleanor, she called me a few days after and said how Eleanor talked about you when you where owned by Mr Moore. She described you perfectly and it took a while before we knew you both knew each other. I think to You can say it was destiny that Perrie found Eleanor." "Well master, I'm so happy that she was bought for Miss Perrie, and I will forever be grateful for what you've done for me." Liam smiled and kissed her again. "Well goodnight Sophia, I will see you in the morning." Liam said as Sophia said goodnight. Liam left the room as Sophia feel asleep and for the first time, Sophia feel asleep knowing Eleanor was safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.x


End file.
